


Let Me Go

by Mimsys



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shadowverse song set to the tune of 'let it go'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Go

The moon led me to Pitch that night

I’m a weapon, it seems

A kingdom of nightmares, and Pitch is the King

The nightmares calling to my darkness inside

Can’t them in, they’ll know I lied

*

Can’t let them care about me

Can’t let them know I believe

Run, don’t stop, can’t let them know

Well now they know

*

Let me go, let me go

Won’t be a tool anymore

Let me go, let me go

Won’t fight in your war

I don’t care

What the Guardians say

Let the darkness win, the dark never scared me anyway

*

It’s funny how some shadows

Can make the light seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Just make me stand tall

*

No one decides what I can do

Of being a pawn, oh I am through

I get to choose in whom I believe

I’m free

*

Let me, let me go

I’m tired of wondering why

Let me go, let me go

Won’t listen to MiM lie

In Pitch’s land

Is where I’ll stay

Let the darkness come

*

I’ve been running so my fate would not be found

My world is crumbling into black dust all around

But yet the darkness in me is standing fast

I’m never going back

I won’t repeat the past

*

Let me go, let me go

Let the darkness be my dawn

Let me go, let me go

That good Willow is gone

I won’t run from the break of day

Bring the darkness on

The dark never scared me anyway


End file.
